


Reassurances

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Slash or Pre-Slash, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions aren’t Sherlock’s forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on July Writing Prompts, courtesy of watsons-woes on LJ. Day one's prompt was: Have Watson choose to hide something bad from Holmes, or to minimize it, for whatever reason; it may or may not end well. So of course my mind went to Three Garridebs.
> 
> Can be gen, pre-slash, or full on slash.

Waking up in hospital is more familiar to John than is strictly healthy. His thoughts lack any edge, softened by drugs, but dull pain still radiates from his leg. Slowly, it comes back to him: James Winter and the fake Garrideb, the unexpected gun that was pulled during their confrontation, the searing burn of getting shot and soon blacking out.

Well. The limp won’t be psychosomatic now. John huffs a laugh.

Yelling from the hall outside the closed door catches his attention.

“Let me in! I need to see him!”

Sherlock. The look of panic and fear on Sherlock’s face as he tried to stop John’s bleeding flashes through John’s mind.

_ Stay with me, John. Eyes open. John? John! _

The door flies open, and Sherlock tumbles in, a nurse at his heels saying only family is allowed.

“It’s fine,” John assures her, swallowing past his dry throat. “He’s fine.”

The nurse looks ready to argue, but Sherlock shuts the door in her face. “You’re awake,” he says. 

“Yep.” John pats the side of the bed. “Come sit.”

Hesitantly, Sherlock perches on the edge of the mattress. He looks terrible-- his hair is a complete mess, his clothes are rumpled, and John can still see dried blood under his fingernails from putting pressure on John’s wound.

“They wouldn’t let me see you,” Sherlock says roughly. “I…” he swallows.

Emotions aren’t Sherlock’s forte. If he’s stating the obvious like this, it means he’s trying to hold back something painful and sentimental. John shifts, ignoring the white hot pain that shoots up from his leg at the movement, and lays his hand over Sherlock’s fingers where they’re clenching the bedsheets.

“I’m all right,” he says quietly, catching Sherlock’s eye. “Bit banged up, but all right. Yeah?”

Sherlock nods and lets out a sigh as John interlaces their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
